


Luigi and Peach - The Perfect Present (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on the "Mario Vs. Wario" comic illustrated by Charlie Nozawa. Luigi/Peach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luigi and Peach - The Perfect Present (Fanart)

In honor of the re-release of Nintendo Power's "Super Mario Adventures" comics, here's a picture based on the second "Mario Vs. Wario" story. Hopefully, they'll include the Wario comics with the re-release.


End file.
